


for eternity

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: It's honestly a curse how charming Yuri is.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	for eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



> for **eth** for vlockers!!!! <3333

Not that Ashe minds how Yuri has spent the last half-hour kissing his back while he sits between his legs reading a book, but Ashe really does wonder if Yuri plans to be doing _only_ that for foreseeable future.

“What… What are you doing?” Ashe asks.

The words come out shy. Despite a few months together, Ashe still finds himself bashful and timid around Yuri. How he ever developed the guts to talk to him in the first place is something Ashe will always consider the Goddess’s greatest miracle.

Yuri doesn’t reply until he lifts his lips from yet another kiss. “Just kissing you,” he replies — but that’s the obvious answer to an ambiguous question, and Yuri knows it. He brushes some of Ashe’s hair from the back of his neck, moving the unruly strands over. Yuri exhales, and his breath tickles Ashe’s skin.

“Yeah, but… why?” Ashe asks, trying again with a clearer question.

He hears Yuri smile. “Because I love you.”

Ashe flushes abruptly on hearing this. Goddess. It’s honestly a _curse_ how charming Yuri is.

“Y-Yeah… but—"

“What?” Yuri snorts. “Are you telling me previous lovers haven’t kissed you to express affection?” He presses a soft kiss at the shell of Ashe’s left ear. “Shame. You deserve so many kisses.”

Ashe’s mouth clasps shut, as his blush turns too hot on his cheeks to bear. Yuri seems to sense this, so he lets off, giving Ashe the answer he wants.

“I’m kissing your freckles,” Yuri explains, tone genuine and without the trademark facetious lilt of his voice. “You have a lot of freckles, you know,” he adds, somewhat absentmindedly. At this, Yuri ducks his head down to Ashe’s shoulder to kiss, presumably, another freckle.

Ashe furrows his eyebrows, blinking a few times. “You’re trying to kiss all of them?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Yuri replies, with a shrug. “Thought it would be a fun challenge to start my day. Give each and every one of your freckles the love and attention they deserve for making you so cute.”

“A _start_ to your day?” Ashe asks, incredulous. Yuri has been taking _quite_ some time with each kiss. Ashe thinks out loud. “But if you’re taking at least ten seconds for each freckle… and I _know_ I have at least a hundred of them… then it would take you…” Ashe attempts to convert from seconds to minutes to hours — well, multiplying by tens is easy, but time runs in 60 — he loses the digits in his head.

Yuri waits a quiet few seconds for Ashe to do the calculation.

Ashe lets the numbers go, turning his head sheepishly to face Yuri. He chuckles. “I… I’ve never been good at math.”

“An eternity,” Yuri immediately answers. “It would take me an eternity to kiss all of your freckles.” With this, Yuri smiles. “And that’s _precisely_ how long I plan to kiss you.”

“Wait, no, no,” Ashe protests. “If we just assume that I have—”

“Shh, shh… Just leave the math to me,” he says, shushing him with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I’m completely aware that the writing freckles thing is a common trope in my writer but so what I will write my fifty thousand soft freckle kissing aus, damn. 
> 
> file complaints on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
